


Stiles hoped

by abp1402



Series: Stiles and Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hope, M/M, Sappy, date, lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp1402/pseuds/abp1402
Summary: Continuation of my story Easy love. Warning, it's awfully sappy.This is for ColdHeartedBitch, who asked if I was planning on writing more. Here you go!





	Stiles hoped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColdHeartedBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHeartedBitch/gifts).



Stiles hoped. He started preparing the lasagna, carefully following the instructions from Talia Hale’s recipe, wrapped in plastic to avoid making an irreparable damage to the worn, handmade book. He always went with the long recipe, which would take about three hours to make. It helped him clear his mind from work, from research, from the nightmares. 

He lovingly moved the book from the counter to the table and started mixing the ingredients to make the pasta from scratch. He loved this part when the sauce was simmering on the stove and he could lose himself in the monotone movement of kneading. He started thinking about why he was making the lasagna in the first place. And he hoped. 

After mixing and kneading the pasta, he got a knife out of the drawer and started cutting the lasagna sheets. He’d need to let them dry for a bit, before starting to assemble it. The smell coming from the pot on the stove brought him back to the first time he’d made this for Derek. It had been a cold winter day and they were both in full research mode when Stiles had said they needed to eat and Derek casually had mentioned he was craving lasagna. This just after he had found out that Stiles had stumbled upon his mother’s recipe book in the Hale Vault.  
Excited, Stiles had made the meat sauce and used store-bought pasta and Derek had made a pleased rumble while devouring it. That’s the exact moment when he discovered he was in love with Derek Hale. Right then and there, while watching Derek almost eat the plate and going for seconds, and then thirds, Stiles fell in love with him all over again. And he dared to hope. 

Tonight, Stiles had decided to stop beating around the bush. He’d started working on dinner late in the afternoon, knowing that if he timed it right, the lasagna would be ready by the time Derek dropped his gift off. It had become sort of a routine of theirs. Derek would always come back from a trip late and would drop off whatever he had brought back for Stiles. He never gave the gifts directly to Stiles and Stiles wanted to be there, awake, and ready, for when Derek came back home. And yes, Derek considered Stiles' apartment home. And Stiles was aware of that, and that neither said anything. But tonight, that was about to change. 

He finished putting the lasagna together and put it in the oven. He had 45 minutes to get the apartment ready. He had a quick shower and started placing electric tea light all around his living room/dining room. He took special care in setting the table, and once he was done, he opened the wine bottle. It was Derek’s favourite. He turned on the stereo to a soft music station and went back to the kitchen to get the lasagna out of the oven. Any minute now, Derek would arrive. And Stiles hoped. 

He heard the door open whilst getting the lasagna out of the oven and hurried to put it on the counter. He took a deep breath and plastered a huge smile on his face, and exited the kitchen, looking for Derek. He found him making a hasty retreat and stopped him with a ‘Hey, you're home!'.

He had learned to read Derek’s body language a long time ago, and know he could read that Derek looked dejected. ‘Derek? What’s going on? What’s wrong?’ Derek took a deep breath and turned around, eyes falling on the table, forced smile on his face. ‘Sorry to interrupt, Stiles. I´ll be back tomorrow. Have fun on your date,’ Derek said, not looking Stiles in the eye. 

‘I do hope you are kidding dude. I just welcomed home. My home. _Our _home. Where you do everything but sleep. And yes, this is a date. And yes, I hope that I have a lot of fun, that _we _have a lot of fun. Oh crap! I’m doing this all wrong!’ said Stiles, pacing back and forth.____

Derek’s face was a myriad of emotions that settled on hopeful. And when Stiles looked at him and recognised the same look and feeling he’d been having for quite some time, he took two steps forward and kissed Derek. It was a small, sweet peck on the lips, enough of a promise, but was enough for Derek. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine!  
> I love kudos and love comments even more! Thanks for reading!


End file.
